The Witch Diaries Obsession
by PandaSkullsPublishing
Summary: The Witches Diaries The Vampire Diaries The Originals Fanfiction "Talk to me, Little Ash" Kol pleaded. Charlotte didn't respond. "You're my little sister! I refuse to give up on you!" Charlotte laughed humourlessly. "You never did," She said with a smile" "Charlotte" "Kol, drop it please," Charlotte said. "It's about time you gave up" /story/11025690/
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One; Charlotte Ash Mikaelson, The Witch Hunter.**

They never stood a chance. She had over a thousand years of practice in magic, she was way out of their lead and for them, to think they thought they even stood a chance again her, it amused her. The blood was thick and still warm as it spilt over the cobble-stone floor of the church. The scent of iron was heavy in the air as the bodies dropped one after another, some lay torn apart as if a wild animal had broken into the church.

Bloody footprints lead an old wooden door and uneven stone stairs that lead into a basement of long corridors and hidden rooms. Charlotte Ash held a struggling Witch by the throat against one of the walls, her hand syphoning all the magic the witch tried to use. It was useless, they were just making her stronger. The witch, Jamie Smith, hands had clawed at Charlotte Ash's wrist in a futile attempt to break free. Charlotte just watched, crystal blue eyes never blinking as she watched the terror grow inside of Jamie. How much terror could one inflict on another? how much terror could one witch handle before they finally broke? it was like a game. A thousand years of being powerful, of being unstoppable it had taken the reality out of her life. It had turned life into a twisted game, a game that was impossible for her to lose.

"Little Witch," Charlotte drawled. " Why are you still struggling?"

Jamie didn't answer, she just whispered in pain and gasped for air. Her face turning to a shade of red as she starved of the oxygen. "Now tell me, where have you witch Bitches hidden my brother?" her words were like venom, Toxic and poisonous.

Jamie gasped something but it was incoherent and Charlotte let her grip loosen slightly, only enough for Jamie to gulp in the much needed sweet air. "Tell me!"

"I - I don't!" Jamie cried. "I don't know!"

Charlotte's head tilted to the side as she thought over what the witch said. "The wrong answer," Charlotte said, her voice flat. Charlotte's eyes dilated as she tightened the grip on Jamie's throat. "Where. Is. My. Brother?" She compelled.

"I do not know" Jamie answered.

"Behind you," a voice said. It was male and had a British accent, just like hers. It was familiar. Charlotte glanced over her shoulder to get a look a the newcomer and her blue eyes met brown.

"Kol," Charlotte said. "what a lovely surprise"

Jamie cried out for help as Charlotte's grip tightened with anger. Kol glanced between her and the witch and he recalled the blood-bath upstairs. She hadn't just killed the entire coven but she had slaughtered them, tortured them. Kol didn't know what to think as his eyes flickered over Charlotte. She'd changed, a lot from the last time he saw her some few hundred years ago. The blood was a striking red against her porcelain white skin. "You've made quite a name for yourself, Witch Hunter"

Charlotte shifted her stance, realising the witch so she could turn to face her older brother properly. She knew the affection and the unhealthy attachment he had towards witches, especially helpless witches. "Do not get in my way, Kol"

"You never were one for mindless killing, what changed?" Kol asked.

"You were never one for being outside a coffin for long, what changed?" Charlotte returned.

Kol took his hands out from his pockets and stood up straighter but he kept the calm, casual outer-appearance.

"I just came to talk to my Baby Sister," he said. "Your witch is getting away."

"I know," Charlotte answered. She glanced to the witch that was trying to crawl away unnoticed. Charlotte merely flicked her wrist and the witch was forced to her feet and thrown into the wall, hard. The witch cried out again in fear and pain. Blood trickled from the witch's head down her forehead and Charlotte immediately responded to that by her eyes instinctively turning blood-shot black and her eyes glowing a silvery-blue. "Now, where do you think your going sweet-pea apart from a grave?"

"If you don't know where my brother is, why don't you tell us about toe nasty daggers you have?"

"P-please" Jamie begged. "Please - Please"

Charlotte's temper was wearing thin. "Kol, We weren't the only ones to come up with the idea to reverse the spell on the silver daggers but these witches came up with something much - much crueller and dangerous than a mere dagger"

"What are you talking about?" Kol asked.

"You've heard on the Pheonix stone, right? Combine a cheap-knock off of a Pheonix stone and a reversed silver-dagger and you got yourself one nasty piece of cursed metal" Charlotte said. "but it won't just work on me, Nick and my twin but it will work on you guys too and any other supernatural creature that has healing abilities"

"Damn" Kol muttered.

"Yeah, Damn" Charlotte mimicked. "They're not scared of us anymore, Kol"

Kol looked at her. He could see it, behind the coldness, behind the murderous instincts and hate, she was worried. She was scared. " Charlotte," He breathed, barely above a whisper. "They have Noah, Kol. They have Noah and one of those nightmare daggers is in his heart."

"What are you planning to do with Noah Mikaelson?" Charlotte said, eyes dilating rhythmically as she compelled the witch.

Jamie's eyes snapped closed and she turned away, trying to fight the compulsion.

"You do realise if you fight the compulsion I will just torture you instead," Charlotte said. "Pónos, pligoménos, fonázo kai ypoféro" Charlotte began to chant.

Jamie started hissing and moaning in pain. Then she screamed and screamed again till the yells were echoing throughout the basement of the church. It could probably be heard outside too. Kol remained quiet. Something had happened and he knew that but he knew he would have to wait until after she finished whatever business this was before he could start asking questions.

Charlotte stopped and Jamie was crying still whimpering. "I'll make a deal with you" Charlotte sighed once she realised she was getting nowhere with compulsion or torture. It was time for a different approach.

"A deal with a devil more like," Kol said.

"Shut up Kol," Charlotte Said "I'll let you live. I'll let you go, heck, I'll even give you protection in order for any information I want and any spells I want."

"You'll let me go?" Jamie asked, taking the bait.

Charlotte shrugged, letting the witch go who immediately slumped to the floor so Charlotte crouched down to her height, a smile playing on her blood-splattered face.

"Mostly, but If I let you go you have to understand when I come calling for a favour you have to put-out. If I ask for information or if I ask for a spell you have to give it to me. If I ask you to do something, you have to do it. You have to swear loyalty to me"

Jamie looked terrified. "O-Okay," Her voice shook. "I - I'll give you my loyalty to you."

Charlotte didn't look convinced.

"I don't believe you," Charlotte said and stood up.

Kol watched as Jamie's eyes widened and panic washed over the young witch's face. "Alice!" Jamie said. "Alice Rosewater! She knows where your brother is! She's dating this werewolf and I think - I think she runs with his pack in Chicago!"

"For your sake, I hope you're telling the truth," Kol said. He turned to his younger sister. "are you done torturing the witches? We need to talk"

"Yeah. I bet we do" Charlotte said sarcastically and took off walking. Kol came into step next to her and they walked in silence, through the basement up to the church and then they were crossing the field towards the carpark.

"Charlotte," Kol said stopping. Charlotte stopped a few paces ahead but didn't turn around.

"What happened?" Kol asked. It was a simple question but it meant a lot. She didn't say anything, she stood there with her back to him. Kol's stomach twisted. "Talk to me, sister"

"Don't call me that!" She snapped. Her hands tightening into balls at her side.

"What?" Kol blinked.

Charlotte gave a humourless laugh. "What?" She mimicked. "Nik didn't tell you? Typical" She rolled her eyes and continued to walk towards her car. A cherry red classic.

"Nik refuses to talk about you or Noah," Kol said. "He won't even say your names"

That seemed to amuse Charlotte.

"This is not funny"

"Yeah, your right" Charlotte said. She turned half-way to look at him. "It's hilarious"

Kol stepped forward trying to close the distance between them. It seemed like every step she took away from him, the further and further away she got to be his family. It hurt and he didn't understand why she was so angry, why she was so lost. It was always, Elijah, Rebekah and Niklaus and them him and the twins. He had always been close to them but Niklaus seemed to have driven a wedge between them too. He didn't want to be left alone, not again. Not ever.

"One more step and I will kill you," Charlotte said. "I can do that you know. Kill an Original"

Kol didn't try to get any closer. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Talk to me, Little Ash" He tried to use the old child-hood nickname they used when they were kids.

"Talk to me, Little Ash" Kol pleaded. Charlotte didn't respond. "You are my little sister! I refuse to give up on you!"

Charlotte laughed humourlessly. "You never did," She said with a smile"

"Charlotte"

"Kol, drop it please," Charlotte said. "It's about time you gave up"

"You're not giving up on Noah! I'm not giving up on you! Whether you want me to or not! Your family!" Kol yelled in a futile attempt to get her to listen to him. She put the pedal to the floor and drove off leaving Kol uncertain whether or not she had heard him but she had.

She'd heard him as clear as a bell. Her hand's gripped the steering wheel tightly. Her vision blurred and she had to pull over. She hit the steering wheel trying to get rid of the frustration. It didn't work. She hit the wheel again and again, before she rested her head down on it, letting the tears fall. She kept telling herself Kol was lying. She couldn't let it get to her. She couldn't forgive Niklaus, and letting Kol in would be one step away from getting Noah back. She stayed there and the tears didn't stop falling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two; Burnt A The Stake, A Ghost Of A Lover,**

Damon Salvatore was in a world of pain. His head pounded and every inch of his body was burning. He was hungry. He hadn't eaten anything; human food or blood in days. He could feel the wounds on his wrists from where the handcuffs sealed him to the roof by a chain. The blood was drying as quick as his wounds healed. Damon would have to admit the only down-side of being a vampire is the torture because no matter how much pain or blood you lost, you wouldn't die.

"Where is Elena?" Niklaus growled out.

Damon lifted his head, his striking blue eyes didn't focus on Niklaus. He was seeing double. It was the same question, over and over again. Damon just grinned and spit blood at Niklaus. Niklaus brought a hand up, whipped the bloody-spit from his face, eyes darkening. He took the knife driving it into Damon's side. Damon made a sound something between a groan and a yell.

"Tell me where..." Niklaus's voice got lost as his eyes focused on the necklace around Damon's neck. A silver chain, nothing fancy with two black bands as pendants. Rings. Niklaus took them in his hands, anger flooded him and he ripped them away from Damon. "Where did you get these!" He yelled.  
Damon looked at Niklaus.

"Who gave this to you!"

 _=========== Flash Back Start ==========_

 _"Who is that?" The Strawberry blonde said as she came up to a Human Damon's side. She hooked her arm around Damon's arm and leaned onto her tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek._

 _"She's Katherine," Damon said. " She escaped the fires in Chicago and needs to place to stay. Father said she could stay with us"_

 _The strawberry blonde frowned, her blue eyes looking over to where Stephan Salvatore was talking to a young lady who'd just gotten out of a carriage. Her eyes flickered over to Katherine's maid, a witch. One with some pretty good skill too._

 _"I don't like her" She admitted._

 _"It's okay, Ash," Damon said. "You'll warm up to her and won't you think it would be nice not to be the only other girl in the house?"_

 _Charlotte Ash shook her head and her eyes widened when Katherine turned around to walk over to them, Stephan following holding her bags. Charlotte held onto Damon's on ever so slightly more._

 _"You must be, Katherine" Charlotte Ash smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you" She curtseyed and acted like she had no idea who Katherine was. That they hadn't met years before or that her family hadn't tried to murder her either. "I'm Ash"_

 _Katherine did the same. "It's nice to meet you too, Ash," Katherine said 'Ash' with a tone that was slightly mocking and Charlotte cracked an amused smile. This wasn't going to end well._

 _========== Flash Back End ==========_

"What does it matter?" Damon said, his words slurred.

"Tell me" Niklaus's eyes flashed a bright gold for a second.

"A girl - Ash - She's dead" Damon answered truly. "Girl's dead"

 _============ Flash Back Start ========_

 _Everything was so good and it had quickly gone down hill. It all so happened that Charlotte Ash Mikaelson was a bit to shocked to do anything. The betrayal hurt, she knew she shouldn't have trusted Katherine or her witch but to think, the man she loved would just stand there and watch. It hurt. It hurt so much, she didn't understand why he wasn't helping her. It was their wedding day for christ sake. They were in love, they were going to get married or so she thought..._

 _Her hands were tied behind her with ropes drenched in Witch Hazel and Vervain; the Witch Hazel prevented her from using magic or her syphoning abilities. They didn't know she was a vampire and she was going to keep it that way, even if she had to burn to do it. "Damon! Damon please!" Charlotte Ash yelled. It was night and the flames and pitchfork lit up the crowd, the angry crowd full of hate and pride. And he was apart of that. The crowd, he stood at the back next to his brother. She couldn't hear what they were saying, the crowd chanting for her death was too loud. To noisy. It was like a sensory overload._

 _"I can't," Damon said. "I can't watch this"_

 _"Damon, if you don't Father will-" Stephan began._

 _"You don't think I know that?!" Damon snapped. "I love her!" He walked forward but Stephan grabbed his arm pulling him back._

 _"Damon! She's a witch!"_

 _"and Katherines a vampire!" Damon snapped. Stephan's eyes widened in surprise. "You think I didn't know that? huh, what if I tell father about your girlfriend, huh?"_

 _"and force me to feel the same pain as your going to?"_

 _"Ash" Damon looked back at the centre of town. They were now tying her up to a wooden post, she was screaming. Fighting. But they tied her up there n the wooden platform. Their father came to their side._

 _"Why don't you do the honours, Damon?" Damon and Stephan's father said handing him a stick lit on fire. Damon hesitated but he took it. His feet seemed heavy as he pushed through the crowd, ever so slowly, making his way to the front. His father behind him. Charlotte Ash stopped struggling._

 _"Damon!" She screamed. "Help me"_

 _Then her eyes flickered down the fire he held. Her face went slack and her eyes changed into something he'd never seen before, something that was unlike any other vampire. The whites of her eyes weren't only blood-shot but they'd turned black and her eyes glowed a pale silvery-blue. A silver eyed vampire and then the usual dried up veins under her eyes. As soon as it appeared it vanished and Damon thought he might've hallucinated the entire thing because no one else seemed to notice. They weren't watching her but him. It was a test. A test of loyalty. The thick black engagement ring on his finger suddenly felt cold and heavy._

 _"Damon, what are you waiting for? go on-" His father continued to talk but it just wasn't registering. Damon couldn't move. He froze. He watched the horror wash over her face as his father grabbed the torch from Damon and tossed it towards her._

 _"Damon!"_

 _Her voice was full of emotion, it was like a glass-breaking and suddenly he was pulled back into reality. He rushed forward grabbing the torch before any of the wood caught fire. His father turned on him, hitting him and beating him down to the floor and then two of his father's henchmen grabbed him. His father took the torch and set fire to her clothes before dropping it at her feet. Damon screamed, he cried and it would haunt his dreams for years to come._

 _======== Flash Back End ======_

"A dead girl gave them to you?" Niklaus asked, his untrusting eyes fell on Damon. Just how entwined was the Salvatore brothers and his family? first, it was Katherine, then it was Ripper-Stephan and his sister, now it was them and his doubleganger and now this?

"Yeah" Damon responded tiredly. He lifted up his head ignoring the dizziness that washed over him and the pain in his chest from the memories. The memories he tried to push back to the furthest corners of his head. "Your brother" Damon started, "almost ripped my heart out when he recognised those rings. How do you Mikaelson's know Ash?" He asked looking at the hybrid with half-lidded cold blue eyes.

"Your in no position to be asking question's Salvatore!" Niklaus snapped, throwing a punch with his free hand, the crack that rang out when his fist connected with Damon's jaw rang through-out the house as the bone shattered. It quickly started healing. The pain was sharp and hot but it quickly faded.

"You said a girl named Ash, gave you these?" Niklaus asked still trying to process it.

"Yeah"

"and Ash, who is she to you? what does she look like?" Niklaus asked. Damon didn't respond. "Ther vervain should be out of your system now," He said more to himself than to Damon and proceeded to compel the information from him.

"Ash was a witch then - then Katherine turned her into a vampire," Damon said. His jaw locked and his hands turned into fists as he tried to fight the compulsion and failed. He really, really didn't want to talk about her let alone think about her. "Burned - Burned to death"

Niklaus searched his eyes for any signs that Damon had lied to him. But Damon looked Guilty that that made Niklaus angry, had he played a part in her death? and if he was right - and he probably was - in thinking that Ash wasn't the person Damon thought she was, she couldn't be dead, if he was right, it would be impossible for her to die in a mere fire. Niklaus shoved the rings in his pockets turned and left Damon hanging there.

This entire situation was impossible. It was impossible for Ash to have given him the ring. He walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed a blood bag, slamming the fridge door shut. He bit into the bag, draining it of blood.

"You know it's not healthy to stress-eat," Rebekah said as she stood from the living room couch and made her way into the kitchen. Leaning on one of the counters. "Hows it going?" She glanced at the door. "With Damon" Her gaze returned to Niklaus. "Nik?"

"Niklaus, What is it?" Elijah asked as he entered the room. "You've made a quite a mess in there. It's not like you take breaks while tortureing someone"

Niklaus didn't say anything, he only reached into his pocket, grabbing the rings and placing them on the counter. Rebekah recognised them instantly. "They're Charlotte's and Noah's, right?"

"Yeah"

"How did you get them, Nik?"

"I didn't" Niklaus admitted. "Damon said a vampire gave them to him but that's impossible"

"Why is that?" Elijah asked.

"Because they're both dead"

"They're Originals, Niklaus," Elijah said disbelievingly.

"I saw it - A coven of witches. They killed them"

"No way" Rebekah gasped hands flying to her mouth in shock. As if on cue, Kol walked into the room obviously having the heard the entire conversation.

"She's not dead, Nik" Kol said.

"Yeah? What would you know?"

Kol's eyes lit up with mischief. "If Charlotte is dead, she's a ghost and has done a fantastic job of slaughtering an entire coven, three towns over or I've gone Crazy"

* * *

 _ **Words;**_ _1776_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three; Devil's Deal, Saving Salvatore.**

Buzz...Buzz...Buzz...

Charlotte Ash didn't take much notice to her ringing phone, as she ripped the head off another victim. The bar was silent, as the blood soaked into the wooden furnishings of the bar. Charlotte didn't much care about getting caught committing murder, it wasn't like the police could even touch her. She was doing what felt right, sustaining her hunger. Drinking the sweet red concoction of blood and alcohol. She dropped the body, kicked the head across the room as she walked to the counter where a compelled barrister stood frozen, Charlotte Ash motioned for her to fill up her tumbler with more Whisky. Charlotte picked up her phone that was on the counter while the Barrister filled her drink.

Six missed calls, two texts from her not so dear friend, Katherine. Charlotte sighed, she had to admit that Katherine wouldn't try to get in touch with her if it wasn't important. Katherine had probably run into trouble and was begging for help, again. Charlotte dialled the number and brought it to her ear, she took a gulp from the tumbler. When the phone clicked signalling Katherine had picked up.

"I am not your bodyguard, Kathrine" Charlotte Ash said. "I'm not going to help you"

"but what about Damon?" Katherine asked. Charlotte didn't answer, instead, she downed the rest of the whisky and waved for the Barrister to fill it again.

"I'm in Mystic Fall," Katherine said. "so is your family, they've got Damon as a hostage. Pretty sure they're tortureing him and I know how much you love up-holding your precious little demon deals"

"They're not demon deals, Kathrine"

======== Flash-Back Start ========  
"Let us out! You sick son of a bitch!" Charlotte Ash yelled hitting the metal doors. She was weakened by the vervain and the foxglove. They must know who she really is - know that she isn't just a normal vampire. If word got out that they had captured an Original? The craziest one of them all thing would be bad for her and she just couldn't help but think of her father, if he found out she was weak and trapped here. She was a goner.

"I'll kill you! I'll rip you mortal to shreds like the pathetic weak creatures you are!"

"I don't think threatening is helping, Ash" Damon sighed.

"Shut up! It's your fault we're here anyway! You were the one who wanted to see some Mortal distant relative" Charlotte snapped. She sighed and walked further into the cell, leaning on the wall before sliding to the cold floor.

There was a laugh from a cell to the far right, in the cell next to Damon's making both vampire's freeze. "Your friends right, sweetheart. Threatening won't do anything"

"Yeah, but it would make me feel better" Charlotte pouted.

"Where the hell are we?" Damon asked.

"Hell" The stranger returned. "I'm Lorenzo by the way, but my friends call me Enzo"

"I'd say it's pleasure but considering that I'm locked in a damn cell" She hit the wall closet to her. "It's bloody not!"

"The crazy-angry English girl is Ash, I'm Damon Salvatore. What's the deal with this place?"

It was obvious that Ash hated staying trapped like this and Damon already knew all about Ash's blood-addiction. Knowing her gave him an insight on how it must've been like for his brother. It gave him an understanding he didn't have before. It made him feel guilty about it all.

Ash was always either pacing her cell getting irritated quickly and always fidgeting. Days passed quickly, morphing into months and it turned into months and Charlotte Ash was talking less and less. She didn't deal well with being trapped.

"Ash, whatever your planning don't," Damon said. "They'll kill you" It was the first time anyone had said anything in days.

"I cannot die, Damon" Charlotte stated.

"They can if they decide to stake you in the heart," Enzo said. Charlotte didn't say anything.

"Please," Damon said. "We'll figure something out, we will get out together. All of us."

Charlotte Ash looked at the brick wall separating them. Six months in total. That's how long they'd been here and as every day passed her father was getting closer and closer to finding her. She was scared because not only would Mikael kill her but he would kill Damon and Enzo too.

It was then footsteps echoed through the hall getting closer and closer. Charlotte Ash tensed. Who would be the next to go in for a round of torture?

The human's unlocked her cell and entered. Charlotte Ash was a fighter, A survivor she had not out-ran, out-smarted and survived the wrath of the most powerful being on earth, Mikael, to be killed by mindless humans. They were idiots. But as they got closer, ripper thirst hit her with explosive strength and she couldn't control it. She takes much notice of how many there was, she grabbed the nearest one pulling them into her arms and biting down on the doctor's neck. Another doctor revealed a syringe and plunged it into Charlotte. Charlotte was rendered unconscious and dragged from her cell leaving Damon to call for her helplessly.

It might've been days, or weeks maybe a month or two before they returned Charlotte Ash to her cell. The lock closed behind her and she took a seat in the far right corner. Knees to her chest. She didn't say anything and neither did Enzo or Damon. Hours ticked by.

"I'm glad you're not dead," Damon said quietly but they all heard it.

"I told you. I cannot die..." Charlotte said. Her lips were cracked and her body shook. She hated this feeling, this feeling of utter weakness. Her family was the strongest and she was weak enough to be captured by humans?

"Ash?" Damon asked.

"Talk to us, Ash" Enzo said.

There was another long silence. " Make a deal with me" Charlotte Ash said.

"what?" Enzo asked.

"A deal" She clarified. " No matter what happens we'll have each other back and when we ask for help we'll be there for each other, no matter what. That we'll always have each other's backs..."

"I promise," Damon said.

"Yeah, whatever" Enzo said half-heartedly.

======= ==== Flash- Back End ========

"Text me the address," Charlotte sighed and hung up on Katherine. Damon Salvatore, it had been years since she last saw him. She wondered if he still felt the same about her. After everything that had happened between them. He sure would be surprised to see her alive, again.

A few moments later, Charlotte Ash's phone buzzed and she glanced at it. The address was located in a small town named Mystic Falls. She knew Kol came to visit her but she didn't know they were this close. She probably drove through that village and completely missed them.

Charlotte left the bar and walked to her classic cherry red car; '67 Ford Mustang 289 V8. She had bought the car when it was practically brand new. It wasn't long before she pulled the car up outside the mansion.

Charlotte was sure her siblings if they were in the house, had heard her pull up so she slammed the door shut. As she reached the front door, she waved her hand and the front door swung open. Charlotte walked straight into the living room and found Damon hanging there.  
She stopped. Her stomach twisted in knots. "What did they do to you?" she asked. She walked over and checked the bonds on his wrist. She moved her hand to his cheek, lifting his head up so she could get a look at his face. He hadn't aged a day. She's forgotten the paleness of his blue eyes.

"Sister, nice of you to join us," Kol said from the doorway. Charlotte Ash threw a glare over her shoulder at him. "fractions catena, catena reserves" Charlotte chanted and the lock's around the vampire's wrists turned to dust. Charlotte Ash grabbed the vampire and lifted one of his arms around her shoulder's.

"Ash?" Damon was slurred.

"What are you doing, Little Ash?" Kol asked.

Elijah entered the room. "Charlotte, it's nice to see you again"

"It's such a pleasure to see you again that it breathes life back into my cold, dead corpse, Elijah," Charlotte said Sarcastically.

"The both of you can tell Nik, that I have a deal with Damon and if for some reason, Damon dies or get hurts, he will be the one interfering in my business," Charlotte said. "Apart from that, you can kill and torture whoever the bloody hell you like, good day to you good, sirs"

Charlotte went to leave, taking Damon with her but Elijah stopped her. "Elijah, move" She demanded, her voice low and cold. Elijah hesitated but moved out of her way.

"Niklaus went to check out that Church you left stained red" Kol informed. "Stick around, Sis, with you here things might get interesting"

"I have an actual family to save," Charlotte Ash said. "If Noah breaks because of Nik and what he did. I will kill him. I will syphon the vampire curse that was placed on him and I'll kill him"  
Then using her vampire speed, she took Damon to her car placing his in the back seats before she got in herself and drove off.

It took a while for Charlotte Ash to find the Salvatore Boarding house. She got lost more times then she would have liked to admit, but she pulled up the Mustang outside of the house. There were a few details that had changed but not much. Charlotte got out of the car, she grabbed Damon and brought him the house, he was still injured. She ignored the worried and confused stairs of the inhibitors.

"Who are you?" A human demanded. Charlotte Ash looked up and every instinct was telling her to attack. Telling her to kill.

"Any mortal's in the room should probably leave" Charlotte found her self-saying. "I won't be held responsible in any case of draining your blood and killing you"

Charlotte Ash moved around the back of the sofa and helped herself to a bottle of bourbon. "Ash?" Stephan asked.

"I still don't like you," Charlotte said flatly.

"I thought you were dead," Stephan said ignoring her previous statement. "Why did you save, Damon?"

Charlotte shrugged. "Katherine asked me to, pretty simple really" She took another gulp of the bourbon. "I'm going to leave"

A girl that looked scarily like Katherine stepped towards Charlotte. "Your not even going to wait till he wakes up?" Elena demanded hands on her hips like she didn't hear the warning Charlotte had previously stated. You can't say she didn't warn her. In a blink, Charlotte had Elena against the wall and her teeth buried in her neck.

"Motus!" The Bennett Witch yelled. Charlotte didn't even look at her as she lifted a hand, and syphoned the spell before it hit her not even stopping as she continued to drink Elena's blood.

Stephan grabbed her and pulled her way. Charlotte Ash grinned as she stumbled back a few steps almost drunkenly. "Can't say I did not warn her, Mate. See you around, my brother might be right. Things might get interesting if I stick around"

and just like that, she was gone. Leaving them all curious as to what she was and who she was. They knew most of their questions would be answered by Damon when he woke up.

* * *

 _ **Words;**_ _1924_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four; An Olive Branch, A Sibling's Bond.**

Considering the two facts; Her family was currently in a war with the Salvatore's [she was yet to get the entire story but she assumed it had something to do with the doubleganger] and that she would have to wait a week until the next full moon and find out where the pack that Alice was running with, she decided to stick around in town and that meant getting her own place because she really didn't fancy moving in with her siblings; it was their fault she was in this mess in the first place.

She found herself a nice cottage on the edge of town, of course, a human owned it; A lovely old women named Mary who didn't have any family and of course, Charlotte Ash had violently killed the old lady and buried her in the backyard, in an unmarked grave right next to her husband's and son's gravestones. It was a decent enough sized backyard and it had been well kept two and for the house, it was way too big for just one old lady to live in by herself.

The first thing Charlotte Ash had done once she declared the house hers by killing the original owner, she but a boundary spell on the entire property and that including the backyard. The last thing she wanted was one of her siblings to come and snoop through her belonging. Charlotte Ash sat opposite Katherine in the large living room.

"This entire place needs redecorating," The five-hundred-year-old vampire said. "It look's like it belongs to some old granny"

"It does or has you forgotten I'm over a hundred years old?" The Syphoner-Vampire said. Katherine was looking around the place, she just smiled and shrugged at Charlotte Ash's statement. "So what the hell is going on between my family and the Salvatore's?"

"You mean why Damon wants to murder your entire family?" Katherine asked.

Charlotte's shoulder's dropped and she leaned back against the two-seater couch, "Yeah."

"Hate to break it to you but he's in love with my doubleganger," Katherine said.

"I met her. She's an idiot; who walks right up to a vampire that just threatened to kill her if she got to close?" Charlotte said, choosing to ignore Katherine's statement about Elena and Damon.

Katherine laughed. "Yeah. She's a bit Navie but she's got Stephan and Damon wrapped around her finger. Elena's dating Stephan at the moment but Damon's completely in love with her" Katherine said. "and Niklaus needs human-doubleganger blood to create hybrids, so it gets me off the hook"

"Stephan and Damon want to kill my family because we want their girlfriend's blood?"

"Basically,"

Charlotte Ash leaned forward. "I think I get it but why haven't you left already? Once they're done here they will kill you, they haven't forgotten what you've done"

"You hear," Katherine said. "You're not going to let me die until our business is concluded, are you?"

"You are the only that can get in contact with them," Charlotte said. Both vampires heard a car pull up. Katherine stood.

"I'll take that as my cue to leave," she said. Charlotte nodded but didn't say anything as she made her way to the door, she could already tell who it was just by the sound of their footsteps. If he hadn't been a vampire, she just would've pretended she wasn't home but he was. She yanked the door front door open and glared.

"Look who decided to stick around," Kol greeted with his signature lob-sided grin.

"I don't have time for our family bullshit, just stay away from Damon and we're good," Charlotte Ash said.

"That's not why I'm here," Kol admitted. " I don't have anything to do with Klaus's plans and I don't care if he succeeds or not but I do care about Noah," Kol said. "Let me help you" His eyes darkened. "I want to make those witches pay for thinking they can get away with kidnapping and tortureing our brother"

A ghost of a smile crossed Charlotte's face and turned into a smirk. " I must apologise for the way I acted the other day. I was high on blood and worked up about the entire situation"

"I know"

"Have you told Nik where I live? wait - how did you know where I was living?" She asked.

"That car sticks out like a sore-thumb in this small village" Kol shrugged. "Are you going to invite me in, Sister?"

Charlotte moved so he could enter the house. "You may enter, Kol Mikaelson"

Kol grinned at her. "Still A Ripper? I heard about the bar; it made news"

Charlotte Ash shrugged. "I have my moments"

"Constantly" He mutters under his breath but Charlotte heard it. "You know, Nik was convinced you were dead"

"I can imagine why," Charlotte said as they came into the living room.

"What happened?"

"What time?" Charlotte asked. "The time he handed me and Noah to the witches - they still have Noah by the way - or the time I took out Mikael - or the time I killed his girlfriend?" Charlotte asked. "But yeah, He thought I was dead, a wicked little spell I cast on him. I couldn't have him locking me up again, could I?"

"Rewind a little bit. You killed his girlfriend?" He asked slightly impressed. Niklaus had killed their significant others more times than he could count but none of them had dared do the same to him.

"I needed to weaken his mind so I could cast the memory altering spell. Killing her did just that" Charlotte Ash said. "Anyway, If you want to help me so bad, we need to find this Alice Rosewater"

* * *

A week had passed and gone. Charlotte Ash Mikaelson and Kol Mikaelson had finally found out where the werewolves were meeting. It was a forest not too far from Chicago. They were walking through the woods. The sun was still high in the sky beating down on them.

"Maybe we should bring one back for, Nik" Charlotte Ash said absentmindedly as they walked deeper into the woods. "One of the wolves, I mean"

Kol glanced at her. "You want to bride Nik's forgiveness?"

"I feel sorta guilty. It's not often people fall in love with Nik and I killed her to fake my own death" Charlotte Ash said.

"Yeah but he doesn't know it was you," Kol said.

"He knows someone killed his Girlfriend and he believes he saw me and Noah die," Charlotte said in a duh-tone. "Nik is no idiot. Once he realizes I am alive, the spell will fade and he will know and I don't want to deal with a rapid half-wolf and a coven of witches at the same time"

Kol laughed at her use of 'Rapid Half-Wolf' "Careful, if he finds out you called him that"

Charlotte shrugged. "I can hear voices, heartbeats. There's a witch of the" Charlotte said as they drew closer to a busy clearing. At least fifty werewolves were camping out. Tents and fire are already started, music playing.

They continued to talk until they reached the clearing, talking about what had happened so far. Kol went into detail about Niklaus's situation. All their siblings were awake and Esther was alive. Charlotte hadn't liked the sound of that.

"I didn't sense her magic" Charlotte Ash commented. "She's hiding something"

"We're all playing house at the moment" Kol sighed. "Except you"

"What can I say? I like to rebel"

"Rebelling is one word for it" Kol scoffed.

They came out into the clearing and all the werewolves and assumedly the witch all formed a small crowd opposing the two Originals. Kol and Charlotte both wore an unnerving grin. They were powerful and they knew their presence scared them, they enjoyed the power and had fun in messing with weaker creatures. A result of living a thousand years; If you didn't enjoy the pain, the drama or the negatives in life they would've ended up like Finn, probably worse. They'd hate their lives and that wasn't really in the cards for an immortal so it made sense to them, if they had fun in both the bad and the good of their endless years.

"Look-y here" Kol motioned to the crowd. "I think we found ourselves some half-wolves"

Charlotte smirked and started forward towards the crowd watching with a grin as they backed off slightly, tensed and got ready to fight. She enjoyed the feeling of them being afraid of her. She wasn't the weak girl she used to be. "Alice" Charlotte said in a sing-song voice. "Alice, Darling, come out, come out where ever you are."

"We know you hear, Alice" Kol said. "You can thank Jamie for that information"

Charlotte and Kol's eyes flickered across the crowd. Charlotte Ash was a syphon, it gave her the ability to sense magic and she could. It just took her a few seconds to pinpoint it. A girl at the back, hiding behind a much larger werewolf. Charlotte Ash's smirk widened into a grin.

"Kol," Charlotte said nodding to a female at the back of the crowd. A middle-aged woman with curly brown hair. Kol eyes caught that of the witch and he grinned; an evil grin. The witch whirled around to run but it was too late.

Kol was in front of her in seconds, and Charlotte stayed where she was letting her brother handle this. She knew he wouldn't mess up, there was too much on the line for mistakes.  
"Now, Now, That wasn't very polite now, was it?" Kol asked. The witch started to back off again and her werewolf boyfriend grabbed Alice's wrist and pulled her behind him. It was then when Charlotte made her move. She grabbed Alice from behind her and pulled her away from her boyfriend. The witch struggled as the vampire's arms snaked around her, constricting more and more when the witch struggled.

"Let her go!" The boyfriend demanded.

"Calm down, Mate," Kol said. "We just want to ask her a few questions"

"She's had vervain" Charlotte Ash stated. "I can't compel her"

"The old fashion way then," Kol said.

"I prefer that way - it's more bloody" Charlotte threatened. Her eyes flashing into that of her demon's self. Glowing blue crisis, the whites morphing black and she grinned to show two sets of fangs.

"If you haven't guessed already, I'm Kol and that's my sister Charlotte Ash Mikaelson"

The witch froze. "One - One of the terror twins?"

Kol looked up to Charlotte. "People still call you guys that?"

"I've decapitated a lot of people, Kol. That kinda thing sticks"

Whispers between the wolves ran out. Mostly scared nonsense and rumours of what they've done but it was mainly about who they were related to, The Original Hybrid. Their family was famous, the two siblings found humour in their reactions.

"Hey!" A man said walking through the crowd. It seemed as if he's just arrived. "Why are Original's messing with our pack?"

"He seems reasonable, don't you think, Sister?"

"Maybe. Are you the Alpha? We just want to talk to the witch."

"Nobody has to get hurt if she cooperates" Kol added.

The Alpha didn't look convinced. "What do you need to know?"

Charlotte Ash was just now realising that the group of werewolves had circled them. Of course, she wasn't bothered by that. To her, To an Original, they were just mere flys getting in the way and a fly needed swatting.

"You lot should know, my sister's a ripper and I wouldn't want her being that close to her for much longer" Kol informed. "So you better start talking before she rips you limb-from-limb"

The witch's boyfriend stepped forward but the Alpha put up his arm and stopped him, sending the werewolf a glare. "Answer their questions, Alice. We can beat them"

"Where's Noah?" Charlotte asked.

Alice didn't say anything. "Shall I kill him or just tear his arm off?" Kol asked as he appeared next to the witch's boyfriend and grab his wrist and shoulder and kicked his legs. The werewolf helpless dropped to his knees and his struggle was useless.

"Let him go!" Alice jerked forward but Charlotte just tightened her grip and she cried out in pain.

"Just answer them!" The Alpha yelled. There were a few wereolves agreeing with them.

"Did you hear what they did to that other pack? They could bring Klaus here!"

"Ugh. Why are they more scared of Nik, then me?" Charlotte asked. She seemed rather annoyed. "I'm done playing games, tell me where my brother is or I'll kill your boyfriend and anyone that tries to stop me"

She gritted her teeth.

"Right, Kol" She nodded to her brother. Who quickly snapped the neck of the werewolf. Thre werewolves went to attack Kol but Charlotte's eyes flared a bright blue.

"Incendia!" She hissed. The three werewolves went up in flames. They screamed out as their flesh melted from their bones and eventually, they fell to the floor as nothing more than burnt carcasses and ash.

"Stop! Stop!" Alice yelled. "You didn't have to do that!"

"Yes, Yes I did. Now tell me where my brother is" Charlotte said. She leaned down and whispered something in the witch's ear. Her eyes widened in fear. "The - The Luna witch's they-they have your brother. I don't know where!" She cried. "Please! Please! I swear to you! That's all I know!"

Charlotte Ash bit into the witch's neck. It took the werewolves exactly fifteen seconds for them to react. As she drained the blood of the witch and the witch's magic, Kol stopped any werewolves that attacked. He'd block their attacks and kick them away. He was careful not get bit. But a werewolf came up behind him and jumped on him, biting into his neck. Kol roared in anger and threw the wolf over his head onto the floor in front of him and pulled out his heart.

"Charlotte!" Kol yelled as he backed off slightly holding the wound.

Charlotte dropped the body. "Right, A present for Nik. Well, we best fight these guys and whoever is the last one standing is worthy of joining Nik's pack" She declared. "That's fair right?"

"Sure" Kol said.

* * *

 _Words;_ **2397**


End file.
